eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
WTFuture
'''WTFuture '''is the first Eddisode of 2010 and the first in official length since MovieMakers, which was posted on February 13, 2010. The episode deals with a Future Edd out to kill Edd, to change a future without Coke, but has to face his past and future friends. The episode features several voice actors and music, with many gags included, as like many episodes before it. The episode also features several references to previous episodes, including a callback to the first Zombehs episode. Sypnosis The episode begins with Edd, Tom, and Matt walking through the rain, with Edd hurling insults at Tom along the way. A flash of light happens as they walk away and it is revealed to be a future Edd, with a beard and jacket. He then drops in an alley and watches in on a conversation between the three. Edd then notices his future self and he tells Tom and Matt he sees a sinister man, which turns out to be a different man in a different alley. The future Edd runs and shows up behind Edd and tells him that Coke is outlawed in his future and that he needs to kill his future self to prevent himself from such a grim future. They go on a long chase, which the gun causes many slapstick gags along the way. They manage to outrun the future Edd and they grab whatever they need. Tom takes his bass, Edd his lucky can of Coke on a chain, and Matt, who choses through several photos of himself, a simple picture of him. They then initiate Operation: MegaEscape4, a plan which consists of them just riding tiny cars wearing 3D glasses while goofy music plays. They hide in a diner and try to figure out why Future Edd wants to kill Edd until Hellucard, who said "Ey Hedd" when they walked in, is thrown through the door and dies. Future Edd enters and Tom asks how would they know he's really Edd and he reveals he has Edd's lucky can from earlier and a flashback drawn in a different style shows how Edd got it in the first place. Edd claims that killing him would cause a paradox, as his future self pulls the trigger, and the future Edd claims that only happens in the movies and a YouTube Poop-esque scene is shown where an unknown person watches it and causes an error in his computer. It cuts back to an alienated future Edd until Edd opens a gallon of Coke, spraying all over the future Edd. They espace and future Edd decides he needs reinforcements and he accidentally goes to the first Zombeh episode where Matt calls for help but Future Edd goes back, where he could have altered the entire series just by saving Matt. At this moment, a future Tom and Matt arrive where they must stop Edd from altering the future, who is already on his way doing so. A distracted Edd is looking at TVs when Future Edd returns with a early English Edd, Medieval Edd, Julius Caesar-like Edd, and a caveman Edd, who run away while seeing what their inventions or items in their time altered. A Future Edd asks how this plan could get any worse, with the entrance of Future Tom and Matt, and Future Edd tries to kill Edd himself, which Edd hits him with "Susan", or Tom's bass. Future Tom fires a laser at Future Edd, who ducks, and Edd reflects the laser with Matt's picture, which destroys a streetlight, killing Future Matt, Future Tom, and Tom, leaving it Future Edd and Edd to get the time machine and they crash into each other, putting it in Matt's hands. Edd tells Matt to use it to save them, but Matt changes landmarks into himself, where he becomes king and changes history. Characters *Edd *Tom *Matt *Future Edd *Future Tom *Future Matt Triva References *Future Edd takes his time machine to the first Zombeh Eddisode from 2005. *The three see an advertisement for Coca-Cola with Bacon, from This World of Edd. *Future Tom claims that his laser to his eyes caused cancer, a reference to Zanta Claws II. *When Future Edd is at the house door, he says, "Brocolli", which is a quote reference from Hello Hellhole *The Mega Escape Plan 4 is a reference from the car skit in Random Bits Notes *Edd has a Tomee Bear on his shelf while he looks for things. *Hellucard makes a cameo, after his brief appearance in Spares. *Paul, from recent flashes, makes a cameo behind the three at the diner. *Future Edd takes his time machine to the first Zombeh Eddisode from 2005. *The three see an advertisement for Coca-Cola with Bacon, from This World of Edd. Quotes None yet. Goofs None Yet External links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwLNu5MHXFs Category:Episodes